A Life Without Him Isn't Well Lived I Love you!
by xxMonkeey27xx
Summary: The president finally dies, allowing Tamaki and Haruhi to be together right? Well seeing how Haruhi may be leaving to America soon and Tamaki is avoiding her, she cant even say 'I love you' to him! May become M soon. Contains Language usage


_**A life without him isn't well lived... I love you.**_

"I talked to Honey and Mori- Senpai and we decided to go to the main house today." Kyouya sounded so calm so sure, he turned to me his face in all seriousness. "What do you want to do?" Before thinking I blurted out "I-I want to come, please take me with you!" Everyone except for Hikaru nodded. He looked shocked, and hurt as he saw my eagerness to see Tama-chan. I knew his feelings quite well, however I could not return them. Because over the past week without that idiot beside me I realized I needed this idiot with me forever. I was mad, head- over- heels in love, with the half French, half Japanese man who is Tamaki Souh. And even though it pained me to admit it I simply had too before it was too late, tonight when I saw him I will tell him those three words. The three words that scare me the most, _I love you. _I made up my mind. The fact was if he said it too, then I would set aside my plans to go to Harvard next semester and stay here with him forever. Scholarship or no scholarship I need to know.

Before I knew it we were standing in front of his huge mansion. "This is Souh's main residence? Howhuge!" Did you say something Haruhi? Kaoru turned around to look at me a concerned expression fell across his face. I shook my head and we both turned our attention to Kyouya who started talking to someone. "Hello, I'm Ootori Tamaki-san's friend." The woman responded through the speaker with "Please wait, I'll announce you." "That's pretty fast huh Mori?" Honey said in his child like manner. We waited there for what seemed like forever until I saw that beautiful silhouette. The man I love, Tamaki. "Tono!" "Tama-chan!" I was speechless, the pain in his eyes was more than I could bare. _Tamaki, what's wrong?_ I wanted to hug him, hold him, and tell him that whatever was wrong will all be alright in the end. But I couldn't, and it was killing me to just stand there. "Everyone you came. Sorry for skipping school so many days." "My Lord, are you okay? Have you lost weight?" I think it was Kaoru who asked, I didn't want to look, because Tamaki's face consumed all of me. He was in pain, and I felt so helpless towards him. "I take it that everyone knows what happened." He paused before continuing "It happened so fast, and as soon as it did everyone within the company rejoiced. And I know she wasn't the sweetest of women, but I didn't want her to die yet. I barely knew grandmother, and as soon as I spend time with her she has a heart attack. Everyone has their own way of coping with sad things like that, but they weren't even coping. Even my father, EVEN MY FATHER IS GLAD! They are so cruel! How could they act like that to their past president!" He took a small pause looking at all of our friends faces, everyone's but mine. "I-I'm sorry for overreacting if that is how you feel I am acting. Please, just go now. Leave me alone, I am not in the mood to talk to anyone. Goodbye." I couldn't help at staring at him in disbelief; he was walking away from me.

"TAMAKI SENPAI!" He turned around to look at me, his face still as expressionless as ever. "Im leaving Tamaki, far away, really soon too." "Eh?" They all said in unison. All except for one of them, Tamaki. He simply looked up to look me up in the eyes. "When, where, and for how long?" I took a deep breath, "I'll be leaving the end of the semester, I will be attending Harvard Law for 5 years, if not a bit longer." He turned around and said, "Congrats, Haruhi. Now if you'll excuse me." "No! I will not excuse you Tamaki, not yet anyway. Not before I tell you one thing." He nodded at me, with a _continue_ look on his face. "Tamaki, before I go I need you to know something. I- I love you Tamaki." I wasn't sure if he really heard me or not, because he simply nodded and headed back to the house. However once he left I suddenly grew conscious of the shocked Hosts surrounding me. "I don't think he realizes the end of the semester is in two days." Kyouya retorted bluntly. Tears filled my eyes, I couldn't breathe. I felt as if my whole entire world was about to crash, I turned and sprinted home, crying. "How could he be so cruel?" It took me about another hour and a half until I started to calm down; I looked at my plane ticket and read the date. June 16 22:00. That's tomorrow, I couldn't believe it. I wasted too much time. As I sat in my empty room except for the few boxes thrown about I felt lonelier. I lay in bed and turned to the picture of Tamaki and me out and about. Not on a date or anything, just hanging out. He looked so happy then, what I wouldn't do to see that smile just once before I leave. I put his picture down hoping to get some sleep without dreaming about him constantly.

'Haruhi!' A loud voice yelled from my window. When I opened my eyes I saw him, his beautiful face. 'You're smiling Tama-chan!' 'Haruhi let me in; it's really hot out here.' I smiled and ran to the window opening it wide enough for him to step through. He smiled at me just staring into my plain brown eyes with his beautiful velvet violet-blue eyes. 'Tamaki I-' Before I could even finish his lips were on mine. He pressed against me softly and kissed me as passionately as he could before he pulled away and whispered in my ear 'I love you too Haruhi-chan' He pulled me into a hug and we stayed like that on my bed, talking. We talked about anything and everything. 'Tamaki, I'll stay in Japan if you want me too. I don't have to go to America.' He smiled and pulled a diamond ring out of the right pocket of his jacket. Smiling Tamaki bent down to one knee and held my hand in his. 'Haruhi Fujioka will you....'


End file.
